Ash, Misty, and Brock's journey to FF7
by DaggerAngel
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock (people from the tv show, Pokemon) were in a battle with team rocket, but for a change, the "twerps" were the one blown off. They flew so far, they appeared on a different planet. They meet the Final fantasy 7 heroes...
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Final Fantasy or Pokemon. So don't sue me please. Thanks ^_^  
  
Umm before I start, I might've did some spelling, punctuation, etc. errors on this. Sorry, I'm not good at writing and I don't know how to spell some of the pokemon's names. But ok read! Hehe. ~Dagger  
  
Introduction:  
  
Jessie and James: Prepare for trouble, and make it double. To protect the world from devastation..  
  
Ash: It's team rocket!  
  
Misty: Why wont you give up! You should know by now that you wont be able to steal Ash's pikachu!  
  
Jessie: Ahahaha! Are you so sure?  
  
James: Weezing, smoke screen!  
  
** Smoke rose all over and blinded Ash, Misty, and Brock from seeing anything (again).**  
  
Brock: Misty! Ash! Where are you!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, where are you! Uff! Noctowel! Go! Blow that smoke away!  
  
**But, before Noctowel had a chance to do anything, Ash, Brock, and Misty got blown away to the sky by a blast of lightning(for a change).**  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Meowth: Yep that's right! We finally outdone the twerps! And we got all their pokemon too! This new pokemon of ours is winning us everything!  
  
James and Jessie: HAHAHA! I love the feel of success! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Meanwhile.Misty, Ash, and Brock flew so far, they landed in a different planet! Thankfully, it was a soft landing. They fell on a very cushioned ceiling and slid down. But.. then landed on a group of people.**  
  
Barret: What the [beep]!  
  
Aeris: My flower! You smashed my flower! This was the best flower! I grew it in my own garden! **sniff**  
  
Misty: Oh my, I'm so sorry!  
  
Ash: Yeah, is their some way to repay you?  
  
Cid: Repay us? You nearly killed us! This will cost you big time, like your life!  
  
Brock: Wha~! NO, we didn't mean to at least!  
  
Tifa: Argg, You fell on us! You dumb fellows have a big problem now!  
  
Misty: Hey girl! We said sorry, what can we do for you! ARE WE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS?!?  
  
Brock: Misty! What kind of way is that to talk to a girl! You should be ashamed of yourself!  
  
**Brock turns towards Tifa**  
  
Brock: Oh! You're the one for me! I just know it! The second I saw you, I knew we were destined to be together!  
  
Tifa: Ugh, you guys got some REAL problems.  
  
Barret: What the [beep]? Your hitting on Tifa when you don't even know her name?  
  
Brock: Well umm.. it's Tifa! See I know it, and I'll never forget it! You know Tifa, you are so beautiful and cute, just like a Jigglypuff. I want to be with you every moment of my life.  
  
Tifa: !?! A Jiggly Puff? I'm not a puff ball! Am I that fat to you?! Ugh, and I thought that you liking me was bad! GRRRR!  
  
Brock: What? No! That's not what I meant! Your as pretty as a umm.. that girls flower!  
  
Misty: (whispers to Brock) Just give it up, this is not the time..  
  
Ash: Yeah..maybe we should le-  
  
Tifa: CID! We should do something about this! It's getting on my nerves!  
  
Cid: A silent treatment would do it!  
  
Tifa: Yeah, hit it Aeris, give them a good night sleep!  
  
Aeris: On it. Sleep!  
  
**Aeris rose her rod and blasted a sleeping spell on Brock, Misty, and Ash. Instantly, they fell sound asleep**  
  
Barret: Great Aeris! Now what shall we do to them? Kick them a few times and then let them be? Or even more?  
  
Aeris: Hey Barret! Maybe they didn't mean it, it might not be their fault! Let's just let them be.  
  
Cid: ..alright. Barret listen to Aeris and let them be.  
  
Tifa: Why? They really should get a beating! They deserve it!  
  
Barret: Yeah, I agree with Tifa!  
  
Aeris: Tifa! I never really seen you this mad, just please calm down, they aren't a threat to us or anything. Let's just go and tell the others.  
  
Tifa: ..ok, sorry, I guess I might be overeating. Well let's head to my bar then.  
  
Barret: Fine..  
  
**Barret, Tifa, Cid, and Aeris left the 3 people sound asleep on the ground while they traveled towards the bar (Where them and the others hideout is). Then they caught up their friends on the news. Unfortunately they weren't there at the time.** _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hehe! Well that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you liked it.it's my first fanfiction thing so be easy on me! If you liked it, feel free to give it a review please! ^_^. Ok well, the next chapter should be here in less than 2 days, if not already here. The next chapter shows Ash and his friends going through a battle with a final fantasy boss: the Scorpion Guard! See what happens! ~Dagger 


	2. Battle between pokemon and scorpion guar...

**Meanwhile, the 3 pokemon buddies were sound asleep until they got whipped by a huge scorpion-like thing. It was as tall as Brock and pretty long. It was the Scorpion Guard (1st boss in FF7).**  
  
All: AHHH!  
  
Ash: What's going on and what is that thing?  
  
Brock: Where's the pretty lady?  
  
Ash: Whoa! They must be pokemon!  
  
Brock: Ah..must be! Must be rare too, never seen those before.  
  
Misty: AHHHHH!! The bug is coming nearer! Help me Ash.(I hate bugs.)  
  
Ash: ALRIGHT! I'll catch this pokemon quickly and easily, you wont even know it was there! Pikachu go!!  
  
**Silence stood still. Then after a few seconds everyone (Ash, Misty, and Brock) noticed most of their pokemon were gone!**  
  
Ash: PIKAUCHU! TOTADILE! NOCTOWEL! CINTAQUIL! Where are you? I don't have any of my pokemon!  
  
Misty: I lost all my pokemon too! Brock, how about you?  
  
Brock: I still have a couple of mine.. but (sob) I LOST THE BEAUTIFUL GIRL!  
  
Misty: BROCK!! THAT'S NOT OUR PROBLEM HERE!  
  
Brock: But.. we were destined to be together!  
  
Misty: Grrrr! BROCK!  
  
Ash: Uhh.. guys? I think we have a problem here..  
  
Misty: AHHHH, those creeps are gaining on us!  
  
Ash: Brock, use your pokemon so I could catch it!  
  
Brock: umm.. YOU catch it? I think I will catch it myself. It should impress Tifa!  
  
Ash: uhh.. just do something, Brock.  
  
Misty: (I don't want to die today.)  
  
Brock: Yep! Go Onix! Bind!  
  
**The pokemon wrapped it's rock body around the guard scorpion**  
  
Brock: Yes! Bind is working!  
  
Misty: (mopes) Is it dead yet?  
  
**The guard scorpion was struggling for a while but the size and strength of it was huge. It swung it's tail and broke free from Onix's bind**  
  
Brock: Noo! The scorpion pokemon broke free!!  
  
Misty: Huh? Why? Make it go away!  
  
Brock: Grr.Onix! Tackle attack!  
  
**Brock's onix dove towards the scorpion but the it just knocked it out with a swing of the scorpion's tail. The scorpion gained on them as the 3 pokemon people backed away. Brock returned onix to it's pokeball and summoned a different monster. But it didn't work, it fell as easily as Brock's onix did.**  
  
Misty: I don't want to die!  
  
Ash: Brock.. We got to do something!  
  
Brock: I have no more pokemon with me!  
  
**Ash, Brock, and Misty backed away as the scorpion still followed them. Soon, Ash, Brock, and Misty came to a dead end..*  
  
Misty: (sob) Don't kill me.  
  
Ash: Misty, calm down. Their has to be a way out of this.  
  
Brock: I wont be able to see Tifa anymore.. I must survive! For Tifa's sake! She wants me alive and she needs me!  
  
Misty: ..Brock, STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT GIRL AND HELP US GET OUT OF THIS MESS!  
  
**The scorpion held them at stake. A dead in, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.** ____________________________________________________________________ Wahoo! I'm done with that chapter now..sorry I didn't include Final Fantasy people in this chapter. I didn't really notice that. But please check up on this fanfiction writing again. The next chapter should come soon! And I promise you that other Final Fantasy people will come. Thx! ~Dagger 


End file.
